Hello again
by Lily Vin
Summary: When Lily has t get a boyfriend, she meets Bill. Or has she already met him? This story is about 2 long lost friends who see each other after 9 years. But something has changed in that time.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just minding my own business when my BFF/sister Spring walks into the room.

I pull the ear buds out of my ears. "Yeah?" I ask, boredly. "What do you think?" She asks, twirling around, causing the dress she's wearing (which is turquoise) to twirl around her body.

Here, I'll fill you in. I'm Lily, and the girl over there is Spring.

Spring has brown hair (and the bottom half is black) and her skin is flawless, but also very pale.

Her turquoise dress what complimented with silver high heels she donned. She also had cherry red lipstick on, and blue eyeshadow to enhance her features. Her hair was pulled up into a curly french bun.

While i'm a blonde with a black streak on the left side of my hair. My hair is VERY wavy. I always wear a black skirt, and a blue hoodie, and knee high sketchers. I usually wear no makeup.

"What's the occasion?" I ask, sitting up. "Oh, just a date." She squeals. I just notice the sequins on the front of the dress.

"Where? The disco?!" I squint my eyes because the sequins hurt my eyes. She scowls.

"No, The Club. His name is Lee, and you're just jealous!" She snaps at me. I scowl.

"I could get a boy friend! Any day, and any time!" I tell her.

She crosses her arms. "And when you do, come talk to me." She challenges.

Dipper and Stan run up the stairs, and into the attic. "Did I just hear Spring challenge Lily to something? Lily's going to win." Grunkle Stan rambles. Mabel walks up behind them.

Spring smirks. "She has to get a boyfriend by tomorrow, or else she's my servent for the rest of the summer." She grins. Dipper and Mabel have an uneasy look on their faces. Grunkle Stan waits to see what I have to say.

Spring turns around and flashes me a cold-heart-wrenching-while-also-dazzling smile.

"Deal!" I blurt. Spring and I shake hands, and I shove my way through the Pines.

Once I get into the gift shop, I burst into tears. Random tourists give me strange looks, and I shoot glares right back at them. They go back to their business.

I burst out of the Shack and to the spot where I know it would be hardest to find me. The woods.

It's night time, and the sun is at it's fullest. Let's hope Gravity Falls is normal for 1 night...

I stumble around blindly, while trying to wipe snot and tears away from my face. I spot a cabin, and I run for it. _No lights are on..._

I walk in, hoping I didn't just walk into a serial killer's house.

_Everything is so dusty in here! _I think. I switch on a light switch, and surprisingly, the lights flick on.

I sit on the old couch. It's in terrible condition. I mean, it's dusty and really torn up. But it's still so soft... I lean more into it, letting the warmth of the couch take me in. I start to sob again.

"How could she say that to me?" I ask myself. _I'm stuck being her stupid servant!_

"Umm... Who are you?" A boy's voice asks me.

I bolt up. "Oh my!" I squeak. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't think t-that anyone lived here-" I stutter.

"N-No. It's alright. I-I don't live here either." A blonde 17-year-old boy blushes.

I sigh inwardly, but tense up on the outside.

The boy smiles at me. I try to smile back, but only causing myself to cry more. _How pathetic can I get?_

His smile drops. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks me. "M-My best friend challenged me t-to a... a deal." I stop myself from saying anymore.

"What was it?" He asks, like he's interested in deals. I take a deep breath. _I'm pouring myself out to a stranger. _I think.

_Tell him! It'll make you feel better, not carrying all the guilt._

_He's a stranger, Lily! For all we know, he could be a murderer!_

"Well-" I start. "I have to get a boyfriend by tomorrow, or I have to be Spring's servant for the entire summer. I don't even know why I agreed. My family was just standing by, waiting for a fight to break out. So, I basicly came out here so I could be alone, but i'm not." I giggle the last part, causing Blonde to smile.

"How about tomorrow, I can come to your place, and I can pretend like i'm your boyfriend." He suggests. "Y-You'd do that for me?" I ask him.

"I can't have such a pretty face like your's serving someone, now can I? Meet me at the Diner tomorrow at 7:30 PM. Bring your family." He says, tipping his hat and heading for the front door. He opens it.

"Wait! I'm Lily. And I never caught your name." I say. He smiles.

"It's Bill." He says, and walks out, closing the door behind him.

_Bill... Where have I heard that name before?_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, wondering where in the world I am.

I sit up on a dusty old couch. Oh yeah, the deal with Spring- _**DAMMIT! I HAVE TO GET HOME NOW! I'LL BE LUCKY IF THEY HAVEN'T SENT OUT ANY SEARCH PARTIES!**_

* * *

><p>I run through the front door, looking for anyone to tell i'm okay. The first person I see is Spring.<p>

"Spring!" I say. Her head snaps around and she gasps. "LILY! NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?" She scolds, she shakes me by the shoulders. I nod, like a little kid who just broke a vase and doesn't get dessert that night.

"I got a boyfriend." I tell her. She let's go and stares me in the eye. I shift uncomfortably.

"Don't lie." She says. "NO, seriously! We're going to meet him at the Diner. At 7:45, for dinner." I say.

"It's 7:30 now." Spring says, pointing to a clock.

"Let's get Stan, and the twins." She says. "I want to meet this _boyfriend _of yours."

The entire car ride to the Diner, I was a nervous wreck. Once we got to the Diner, I was skimming the customers face's for Bill.

I finally spotted him, and he waved us over. On our way over to the table, Spring whispered in my ear, "He's cute." and "Let's just see how he acts."

Probably to make me nervous. And if that was what she was going for, it worked.

I sat next to Bill, and everyone else sat across from us.

Dipper was looking at Bill strangely, and giving him dirty looks. Bill doing the same to him. Except Bill was glaring at Spring too.

Bill ordered nachoes for everyone, and then Grunkle Stan and Spring started the interrogation.

Grunkle Stan: Plans for the future?

Groaning, I dropped my head in my hands. This had _better _not end how I think it's going to end!

Bill: College, law enforcement.

Spring: I like this kid!

Grunkle Stan: Good. That's good. Now finish this sentence for me. _When a girl says no, she means..._

Bill: No. Don't push for more.

I thought I detected a little smirk on his face.

Spring: Another good answer. But here's a tougher one to answer. _Premarital sex is..._

Dipper and Mabel plugged their ears at the word 'Premarital sex'.

_I should've never come home._

Bill: Up to the couple. What happens between them is no one else's business.

Grunkle Stan blustered over that one, and Spring started mumbling.

Grunkle Stan: That's fair enough. So how do you feel about drinking and driving?

Bill: I think it's stupid. I never drink. And if she does, i'll bring her straight home.

"I won't be drinking either." I say. "Promise."

Spring (acting like my Grandma): Aren't you just a breath of fresh air?

Grunkle Stan: He is, he is indeed.

Our meal came, and Bill paid and we all ate. Afterwards I left with him.

"Well, I guess this is it.." Bill murmers. I frown. "Thanks for helping me with that whole fiasco." I smile softly, the moonlight enhancing my features a little bit. We sit down on a park bench, underneath of a weeping willow.

Since it's daylight savings time, the moon comes out around 7:00.

"It's around 8:30, and Grunkle Stan said be home by then-so I should probably get going..." I mumble to him. He nods sadly.

"I guess it's bye then." We mumble to eachother. We stand up, and stare awkwardly at eachother.

"B-Bye." I stutter, and turn around and leave. I turn my head around and Bill's just standing there looking at me sadly.

_There's something so familiar about him, though... _I think to myself.

_"Because maybe he reminds you of that demon triangle you met when you were 5?!" _My concious starts up an argument with me.

_It couldn't be him though. He left when I was 7, after I met Spring. We became best friends._

_"Why do you think he was glaring at Spring then?" _My concious asks, with a sly grin spreading across her face. (Which is totally invisible! Mind you,)

_I told you! It's not Bill Cipher! He's long gone! _

_"Lily, i'm you, so I know when you're lying to yourself." _She argues.

_Even if it was Bill, he never had romantic feelings for me._

_"You just keep telling yourself that." She replies snidely._

_Will you shut up, if I go ask him? I'll drink 4-no, 5! Mega shots of MabelJuice if it's him._

_"DEAL!" She grins._

_What have I done to start talking to myself?_

_"Hey, just go ask him. I know it's Bill Cipher. Which sorta surprises me since i'm you, and you don't know. Just GO already!"_

She mentally pushes me toward him.

_No,no! Stop it! I changed my mind!_

_"Too late!" She hisses._

Indeed, it is too late. I'm already halfway there.

"Hey Bill?" I say. He turns around by the sound of his name. "Yeah? I thought you were going home." He says.

"I was, but _someone _stopped me. I was just wondering, are you by any chance _Bill Cipher?" _I mutter the last part. He just stares at me.

"Forget it. I knew it was a stupid question."

_Told you!_

_"Wait..." She instructs._

A small smile spreads across his face. "So, you remember me, eh?"

_WHAT?! IT'S HIM?_

_"HAHA! TOLD YOU! The MabelJuice is at the Shack." She mocks._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry guys, i've been hanging out with Spring Pines lately and we've been going to concerts and other girly things, don't know why i'm telling you this though...<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha-What? Bill?!" I yelp. "Like it?" He spins around.

I start stuttering. "B-But.. You're so... h-human." I say. He chuckles.

"Of course I am. I honestly couldn't go any longer without seeing my favorite little meat bag." He ruffles my hair, as he started floating.

I swat his hand away. Then I start blushing the most reddest shade of lobster (that was just a guess!)

"S-So that little questionaire, at the Din-?" My eyes get really big and I can't say anymore. I drop my head into my hands.

He laughs that high pitched laugh of his. "Hehe, yep!"

_Stupid me! This is what I get for listening to myself._

_"At least you get to see-um-Bill again!" MC (my concious) says._

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again, and whatever _that_ was, but I have to go." I start walking away really fast, while whispering to myself.

"Wait-Lily!" He runs up to me. "I thought maybe we could catch up, I mean it's been 9 years-" "I don't think so, Bill. I _really _have to get home..." I lie. I run off, leaving my ex-friend behind.

"Hey, Lily! Where you been?" Mabel asks. "Have any MabelJuice made?" I ask. She nods.

"In the fridge. But I thought you hated my MabelJuice." She frowns. I sigh. "I do. Let's just say I made a deal with myself." I walk over to the fridge, and pull the entire container out.

I gulp it all down. "Bleh!" Grunkle Stan's right. It's like coffee and nightmares had a baby.

_"Was that so bad?" MC asks._

"Yes." I mumble under my breath.

I stomp upstairs, and enter the attic.

"Hand the journal over, kid." I demand to Dipper. "Why?" He clutches his precious book to his chest.

"Now. I have to check something. It's about Bill Cipher." I say. He gasps.

"How-" "Will you let me now?" I plead.

"H-How do you know that name?" He asks. I bite my lip.

"I'm just curious, okay? Please, it's important." I say. "Ok..." He sighs and hands me the book.

Immediately, I flip to the Bill Cipher page. "Nothing, Nothing, NOTHING! Shit." I mutter.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asks. "Why were you giving my boyfriend dirty looks at the Diner?" I ask him.

"Because he reminded me of someon-No... Are you seriously dating Bill Cipher?! Why?!" He yelps.

"We're not dating!" I yell at him. I run down the stairs, and climb up the ladder in the giftshop, to the roof.

I sit on the ledge of the roof, feet dangling off.

"Why did this happen to me?! Why did he have to come back?!" I talk to myself.

"Because I missed you, that's why." Bill sit next to me. "You're here, great." I roll my eyes.

"Why do you hate me all of a sudden? We were best friends when you were 7..." He says. I sigh. "Bill," My voice cracks.

"I know it's not fair to hold you to what happened 9 years ago. I just want to be your friend again. I missed you, Lily." He says.

I just stare sadly at him.

"One date?" He asks. My eyes widen. _Date?_

_"Say Yes! Say it!" _MC urges.

"I-I guess so. I should go tell-" "Nah, they won't even realize you're gone." He starts floating and holds out his hand for me to take it.

I gulp, and slowly I reach out and grab his hand.

_I wonder if this is a good idea._

_"Yes. It's just one of the brilliant things you love about my taste in guys. I pick the ones that don't tell you where your date is going to be, and might just rape you!" MC says gleefully._

_You mean my taste in guys-wait a minute...Oh my god. you're such a pervert._

_"__**You're**__ the pervert! I'm you. And now you're thinking about it!"_

_You're right, I am thinking about it now! Thanks for that image, MC._

_"Welcome!" She says, acting like Mabel._

"Come on." He pulls me toward the forest. "Where are we going?" I ask him, as soon as I get used to floating.

"Some place special." He answers. We lower down, next to the lake, (where the GobbleWonker is believed to live) with lillies growing everywhere.

"Oh, Bill. It's beautiful." I say. He motions toward a big flat top mushroom that is the size of a tabel. With two smaller mushrooms on each side, like stools.

Standing ontop to the tabel is a gnome, holding to candel sticks. Like a candelabra.

"Shmebulock." The gnome mutters.

"Bill, you never said anything about going out to ea-" "You're right. I never said anything about the date. I didn't specify, but you didn't say anything you didn't want to do. So this date could've been anything!" He says.

_The image still won't go away._

_"You've got problems, Lily." MC announces._

_I know. I'm the one having a conversation with myself in my head._

He sits down on a mushroom stool, and motions for me to sit down. So I sit on the mushroom stool across from him.

A few gnomes brought over 2 salads, and some pie.

I see Bill slide $50.00 under the tabel for the gnomes to pick up.

I shyly pick up my fork, and start eating the salad. Bill does the same.

After awhile the gnomes bring champagne glasses over, half filled with red wine.

"Bill, you told Stan you don't drink." I say. "I don't. This isn't that kind of wine. A little bit won't hurt." He winks, and takes a sip.

_"Isn't this romantic?" MC swoons._

_You aren't falling for him, are you?_

_"Him?! What? OF COURSE I AM! You are too!" MC says._

_Am not. I won't ever see him again after we're done eating. Because i'll be leaving!_

"Do you want to dance?" Bill asks, he gets up and grabs my hand and leads me to the edge of the lake.

_"What about leaving?" MC asks, grinning._

_Never mind... Is it bad I don't know how to dance?_

_"Duh! Just follow his movements." MC instructs. _

He takes a step onto the water, but his feet stay afloat. "What the-?" I gasp. He pulls me onto the water too.

_"He's like god! A hunky god! He can walk on water!" MC falls into a giggling fit._

I mentally slap her.

_He's the exact opposite! Does the word demon ring a bell?_

_"Just shut up and dance." MC whines._

"You can't dance with _me, _whilewearing a hoodie and a skirt!" Bill snaps his fingers, and i'm in a cherry red prom dress, with silver high heels. (The color of my dress compliments the violet color of my eyes. Not that I pay attention to that sort of thing!)

The dress hugs the top part of my body, and flares out in a series of ruffles all the way down to my knees. (The dress creates that hourglass figure, that I don't have.)

My hair is pulled up ontop of my head, with blonde curls cascading all the way down below my shoulders.

I have a silver tiara that separates my bangs from my curls. (My bangs are outlining my face, and covering my forhead.

I also have a bit of mascara on, and a hint of golden eyeshadow (making my purple eyes really pop.) and a little blush. (not that I needed it.)

And, you wanna know something? A little lipgloss goes a long way.

Bill's in a yellow button up shirt (with a brick pattern at the bottom half) black pants, and black shoes. His blonde hair is shagged.

Music starts playing out of nowhere.

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>I couldn't if I tried<em>  
><em>Honey if I get restless<em>  
><em>Baby you're not that kind<em>

Bill throws me up in the air, sending me twirling.

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>You take the weight off me<em>  
><em>Honey when you knock on my door<em>  
><em>I gave you my key<em>

He catches me, and we spin together. Causing us to be pushed together, our noses literally touching.

_Nobody knows it_  
><em>When I was down<em>  
><em>I was your clown<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>Right from the start<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>

He dips me, then pulls me up.

_So don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>I won't go breaking your heart<em>  
><em>Don't go breaking my heart<em>

I throw my hands behind my head, and send myself into a series of twirls and flips

_And nobody told us_  
><em>`Cause nobody showed us<em>  
><em>And now it's up to us babe<em>  
><em>I think we can make it<em> 

I shake my hips, while falling backwards and catching myself with my hand. My hand feels like it's on air. (Which my whole body kind of is.)

I push up with my hand and I land with my feet pointed inwards, and in the pretty-princess pose.

_So don't misunderstand me_  
><em>You put the light in my life<em>  
><em>You put the sparks to the flame<em>  
><em>I've got your heart in my sights<em>

Bill grabs me by my hips and pulls me towards him, and dips me.

He pulls me back up. "I'm dizzy!" I giggle.

"You were actually pretty good, for a solo dancer and all." He compliments. A small blush creeps it's way onto my face.

"T-Thanks." I smile. He smiles back.

_"Kiss him!" MC demands._

This one time, I listen to her. I lean in and kiss Bill Cipher.

Bill slightly tilts his head to the left, allowing me entry into his mouth. I oblige.

When I pull away, we stare at each other.

_"You enjoy that makeout session?" MC asks deviously._

_Loved it. I should listen to you more._

_"Yes, I told you i'm brilliant!" She brags._

_You kinda are._

_"I know!" She smirks._

"I should probably get going." I mutter awkwardly. "They'll be wondering where i'm at."

"I understand." Bill says.

He starts floating again, and I grab his hand.

He lowers me onto the Mystery Shack roof.

"I had fun tonight." Bill says. He bends down and kisses my cheek.

"Bye." We whisper.

"Tomorrow?" I ask. "I could do 11:45 a.m." Bill smirks.

"11:30?" I suggest. "Not soon enough." Bill smiles.

I get up on my tiptoes and kiss him on the lips.

"Goodnight." I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

I climb down the ladder, into the giftshop and everyone (including Wendy and Soos) are in there.

I fall back against the ladder, a huge lopsided plastered across my face. I'm off in Bill Cipher land.

"Hi guys." I say, nonchalantly. "Where were you?" Mabel asks.

"On a date."

"With your _boyfriend?_" Spring asks.

"No! With Robbie V!" I say, sarcasticly. No one gets that I was being sarcastic. Dipper and Wendy's scared faces tell me that.

"I was kidding." I say, boredly. Every one gives a sigh of relief.

"Where'd you go, and what did you do?" Mabel asks. "Oh-" "Lily, follow me. We have to talk." Dipper says, taking my hand and leading me into the next room.

"What?" I ask. "Why are you wearing a prom dress, and explain _this!_" He waves a picture in my face.

I snatch it out of his hands and examine it.

It's Bill's and my kiss at the lake.

"Where'd you get this?!" I wave it around.

"I followed you. You can't possibly like him! He's a dream demon!" Dipper says.

"I love him! He's nice, sweet...he's changed. And you're a fool if you can't see that." I snap at him.

"_You go girl! Fight with your family, so cliche`." _MC says.

_Shut up!_

"You're right. I don't get it. I'll give you 3 days to prove it! Meanwhile, you're lying to our family. Don't you think they deserve to know that you're dating a demon?!" He says.

I snap around and open the door, where everyone is staring at us.

"What does he mean that you're dating a demon?" Spring asks.

"Well-" I start. Just then the door opens and Bill walks in. "I need to talk to Lil-" He stops mid sentence by everyone glaring daggers at him. Ice daggers, if you want to be specific.

"What's going on?" He asks, totally confused. "Long story short, they know you're Bill Cipher. RUN!" I shout, grabbing his hand and bolting out the door. Everybody chases after us.

We run into the woods. Bill turns around, and his hand explodes into blue flame.

"Everybody, just stay away!" He grits. My family doesn't even flinch.

I hide behind Bill. "It's not working!" I whisper to him. "What else can I do?!" He asks.

Just then, the ground underneath of Bill and I breaks away. "AHHHHHH!" We scream.

We fell maybe 30 feet into a bog.

"UGH! What is this stuff?!" I try wiping it off my dress, which only smears it.

"Shh." Bill freezes. "What?" I ask. "You expect me to be quiet after we just fell 30 feet into some _mud?!_"

"Seriously! Be quiet!" He says. I freeze in caution. Bill scooches closer to me.

"What is it?" I ask. "GO, GO, GO!" He pushes me out of the mud-no, quicksand!

"EEK!" I scramble out, then I try to reach back for Bill. He grabs my hand, and I try pulling him out.

I manage to pull him out, with him gasping from almost being devoured by quicksand.

A big yellow pair of eyes stare at us. The fact that it's only 10 feet away, and hidden by the darkness only adds to it's creepiness factor.

"What's that?" I whisper-shout. "Let's not find out." Bill scurries up, seeming like he's going to leave me behind. But he doesn't.

He scoops me up princess style and tries navigating us through the sinkholes.

Behind us I hear loud splashes. They must have jumped in, in pursuit of us. I only hear Spring's voice saying, "He probably brainwashed her into thinking she loves him! He can do that, can't he?"

_I wish he did. _My mouth feels dry.

_"You have to admit it, dating a demon is quite the adventure." MC says._

_Yeah, I guess you're right._

_"Seriously, you guys have only been reunited for 1 day and you've already made out, danced, saved eachother, and let him change your clothes! And let's not forget about running away together!" MC giggles._

_I didn't have a choice when he changed my clothes._

_"You liked it." MC says._

_I felt like I was flashing 'stuff' when the clothes swapped._

"Bill, you can put me down now..." I say. "Sorry," He mumbles. He gently puts me down.

"Thanks." I smile. "I think they're behind us."

"Oh, I _know _they're behind us! They just won't give up."

"Why can't you just teleport us out of here?" I ask.

"My powers won't work for some reason. Except my fire. I can't even change my form." He tries morphing into a triangle, but his image only flickers.

"The sinkholes are draining your powers, maybe?" I suggest this idea. "I think it's because i'm weak." He says quietly.

_Wait- _"Wait a minute, if you're weak, they can-" Dare I say it? "can they kill you?" I ask.

"I don't know." He admits. He shivers, and walks closer to me.

_He's really cold..._

_"So hug him!" MC says._

This tempts me, and I decide to do it.

"Let's stop here." I say. Bill gives me a confused look. "W-Why?" He stutters.

"Bill look at yourself! How long have you slept since you've been in this body?" I ask. He looks down at the ground. "I haven't..."

"Exactly, and I feel like cuddling." I say. He sits down, leaning against the cave wall. I sit right next to him, laying my head against his chest.

I pull him closer to me, and wrap my arms around his torso while taking in the smell of freshly cut wood. (For some odd reason.)

His breath hitches and he tenses up. "What are you doing?" He squeaks. "Haven't you ever been hugged?" I ask. He looks at me, almost sheepishly.

I place my head back on his chest, and notice that his heart isn't making beating sounds, it sounds like it's humming. Kinda like a mouse.

I start to doze off.

_There's something special about tomorrow, but I just can't put my finger on it..._


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up by being shook by my shoulders. "What?! I was having a dream where we were getting marrie-" my ears start turning red.

"They're coming! Come on!" Bill takes my hand and tries pulling me, like a little kid wanting his mom to look at a certain toy.

"What?! Dammit!" I curse. I scramble up and run off. Making sure Bill is following me. "Duck!" I whisper-shout. We duck behind a big rock that's covered in moss.

"I just heard them!" Mabel's voice says.

"They probably heard us too, let's go." Dipper says, just loud enough for me to hear him.

"This is a very un-Lily like thing for her to do."

"I told you, Bill probably brainwashed her! I can't believe I didn't realize it was Bill Cipher. I totally wouldn't of let her date him. if I knew." Spring mumbles sadly.

(A/N To add effect, listen to Total Eclipse of The Heart. It's the perfect song for this next part.)

_Love of my life, or my family?_

_"It's your decision..." MC says quietly._

I bite my lip.

I look longingly at Bill. He turns his head and catches me glimpsing at him.

When he realizes the look in my eyes, his expression turns to pleading.

"Please don't." He quietly pleads. He hugs me, and cries silently.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll see each other again." I squeak.

"It'll be the 9 years all over again! And there is _no way _your family would let you even go outside." He sobs, with silent tears.

"You're a dream demon, can't you visit me in my mind?" I ask.

"It's not the same." He sniffles. "At all."

_Meaning that he hates being a dream demon._

"Hey. Hey, Bill. We'll see each other again soon." I plant a kiss on his lips and hug him. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you, too." He whispers.

I wipe the tears off his face. "Shh. Shh. It'll be alright. I might just sneak out at night to see you." I blink away tears.

Then I get an idea. I wink at him.

"Why would you say that?!" I yell at him, while standing up, totally giving away our position. A look of confusion spreads across the demon's face. I raise my eyebrows and he nods, signaling that he understand's what we're doing

"Lily, look! It's either me, or your family! Who's it going to be?" Bill says, crossing his arms.

I pretend to gasp. "My family! How could you be so selfish?! It's not my fault you don't have a family, and your a cold heartless jerk!" His faces flashes hurt. And for a second, I think I might've actually hurt his feelings.

We've definately caught everyone else's attention.

"I-I don't think this will work out. I poured my heart out to you, and you smashed it. Goodbye." He says quickly, and turns his back and walks away. Very fast.

I drop to the ground, and let everyone come flood me with questions. I start picking at one of the red ruffles on my dress, while looking at the ground.

"What was that?"

"Are you two seriously over?" 

"Did he brainwash you, and you somehow snapped out of it?"

I'm not really paying attention to what anyone is saying. I'm thinking about Operation Romeo and Juliet. or ORJ for short.

_"That was kinda cheesy." MC says._

_Yeah, I just can't believe they bought it._

_"Don't forget, you have to pretend to hate that 'heartless jerk' if you don't they'll know something's up." MC warns._

_Don't remind me. I'm just debating whether I should sneak out or not._

_"This love affair is getting really interesting! Just don't keel over before you get caught a second time. I wanna see how this ends."_


	6. Epilogue

It's been a year so far since i've seen Bill. MC keeps telling me he'll come back, but I don't think so.

The whole 'me being in love with a demon' has blown over. At least I can venture into public without being publicly humiliated. I consider that a win.

Honestly, i've been tempted. To date other guys and all. I mean, I don't have trouble with attracting guys, they follow me around everywhere I go.

But, my heart belongs to Bill Cipher, dream demon, and I won't give it to anyone else.

* * *

><p>If that doesn't make my life crappy, everyone has forgotten my birthday.<p>

"Happy 16th birthday, Lily." I mutter sarcasticly to myself, while looking in the mirror.

"Don't be that way. Bill will come back, remember? You promised him that you'd see eachother again. And who are we to break a promise?" MC says, walking up behind me.

She's basicly me, but with her hair all black, and a blonde streak where I have my blonde streak. And her outfit is the same as mine (blue hoodie with a black skirt, and black high tops.) except her outfit coordination color is usually red and black.

Oh yeah, I forget to tell you. I was messing with Dipper's Journal one day, when I read this spell, and MC became a real person. So everyone thinks she's my sister, when she's actually my concious. She lives here at the Shack with everyone else.

"I didn't forget your-_our-_birthday. Happy birthday, Lily." I give her a weak smile. "Happy Birthday, MC." That's the official name we came up with. But no one knows she's actually, well-me!

"It was exactly 3 years ago since i've seen Bill. He hasn't even appeared in my dreams once! I mean, I dream about him, but you know what I me-" "I know what you mean." She chuckles.

"Wait, it was _exactly 1_ year ago?" She asks. I nod. Her mouth drops. "He _left_ on your _birthday_!" She announces.

This is the first time I put that in account. "We-well," I feel tears welling up in my eyes. The pain is getting unbearable. "I-I'm going to the Diner, you know, me time." I say, turning around, and walking towards the door.

"I'm going with you." MC says. "No, I want to be alone..." I say, pushing past Dipper and Mabel.

"What's up with her?" Dipper asks MC, as i'm rushing across the front lawn. MC shrugs and tells him "She want's to be alone." No one other than MC still notices that my birthday is today...

About halfway through town, people start getting out of their house to do errands. I just sigh.

* * *

><p>Before I go to the Diner, I stop at the book store and buy the book, 'Romeo and Juliet'. <em>Memories...<em>

Now my next stop is... The Diner. On the way there, I read my book and walk. (Like those nerds you see at school.)

I get to the outside of Greasy's Diner, and I get a big whiff of apple pie. _I might just get a slice of pie. I'm not that hungry anyways..._

I slip a bookmark in my book, and close it. Then I take the table booth in the far left corner. Lazy Susan comes over and asks what I want. "A slice of apple pie please." I say. She writes it down in her notes and walks off.

I pick up my book and continue reading. "Romeo, oh Romeo-" Lazy Susan brings my pie over. "Thanks." I smile. She lays down the bill, and walks off.

$1.99

I can pay that. I lay down a 5 dollar bill.

I put the bookmark in my book once again and lay it down. I take my fork and stuff a big bite of pie onto it.

I continue eating the savory delicacy. It's been _forever _since i've had pie.

Once I finish my treat, I pick up my book, and leave. "Thanks, Susan." I smile at her.

* * *

><p>I go to circle park, and I climb the ladder on the, now repaired, water tower. I lean back against it and read. About 3 chapters later, I decide to put my book down, and basicly watch.<p>

I see Robbie beating up this little kid off in the distance. _Not Dipper for once._

I expect MC's voice to start talking with me. But since she's out of my head... It's kinda weird not having an actual concious that is in your head. Since I don't have one, I can make all the decisions I want, without thinking twice about them.

And I see... Who is that? A dark figure slips into an alley way.

My snoopy side takes control. I grab my book, and climb down the ladder. I run over to the alley way, careful that I don't alert the figure.

They cautiously look around, and I duck behind

a-conviently placed-dumpster. When the person is sure no one is around, they walk through a door.

I gulp, and follow them in.

* * *

><p>I trip on a shoe lace, and fall on my face.<p>

"OOF!" I grumble.

The person snaps around, and I look at their face. It's covered by the cloak they are wearing.

_Who is it anyway?_

"Lily?!" They pull the cloak off. I gasp.

"BILL?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun dun dun! PM me or not if I should do a sequel. Oh, just in case you are one of Spring Pine's readers, she's busy with "performing arts" as she puts it. Whatever.<em>**

**_REMEMBER! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (I just had too.) :)_**


End file.
